User blog:Anasigma/Downpour, the abyss' wake
Lore Downpour actually has a lore, but my redactional abilities in english are atrocious. Wich is why I won't bother hurting your eyes with it. Champion |date = January 14th, 2013 |resource = Mana |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 440 (+82) |mana = 260 (+59) |damage = 40.6 (+2.5) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |attackspeed = 0.588 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 5 (+ 0.5) |manaregen = 7 (+0.69) |speed = 340 }} AP for the next 6 seconds. This effect stacks up to four times. | firstname = Hollowslime | firstpic = Psykolog downpour Q.png | firstinfo = (Active): Calling to the abyss' wildlife's energy, a ball of magic slime is projected at the targeted enemy. The main target is dealt magic damage, and enemies in a zone around it are slowed for 2 seconds. *'Slow:' 12% *'Range:' 725 *'Diameter:' 305 *'Cost:' 50 mana | firstlevel = | secondname = Shambleblast | secondpic = Psykolog downpour W.png | secondinfo = (Active): Slashing in front of him, Downpour sends a thunderous stream of foam in the targeted direction, dealing damage to all enemies on its path. For each successive enemy struck, Shambleblast gains 55 bonus maximum range (double for champions) and deals 10% more damage. *'Range:' 705 | secondlevel = | thirdname = Aether Bubble | thirdpic = Psykolog downpour E.png | thirdinfo = (Active): Downpour shields himself with a magic bubble for 4 seconds, absorbing damage and gaining bonus tenacity. *'Cost :' 60 mana | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Blue Elemental Blast | ultipic = Psykolog downpour R.png | ultiinfo = A masterwork in ocean magic, three blasts of mystic waters rapidly expand from target location onto a large area, with a 0.3 second delay between each, damaging and slowing enemies in the area for 4 seconds. Each blast takes 0.7 second to expand completely over the area. Consecutive blasts each deal less damage, but slow more (the slow of each blast replaces the previous one). *'Range:' 850 *'Diameter:' 1000 | ultilevel = }} Strategy Q to harass. W to farm+harass by hitting the whole creep wave at melee range, or just farm from long range. E 'cause not dying eez gud. Ult to disrupt and deal DEMMAJJES in teamfights. Theoretical Item Build Quotes Movement *"How dare you adress me !" *"They will drown. *"I crawl ahead." *"With indomitable resolve." *"Eh." *"Again ?" *"The abyss will be mine to rule again." Attacking *"They die." *"Drown and stiffle." *"Bow before me !" *"Slashed." *"You'll all be my prizes." *"Rolling seas." Joke *"I knew a guy that made jokes. He's dead now. Because I killed him. Because he wasn't funny. Crap, I forgot to think of a punchline." Taunt *"Your friends and foes alike will bow before the might of the abyss." Art FEEL THE WRATH OF A FILE TOO BIG FOR THE WINDOW. Credits All the images used are property of Wizards of the coast. Art by, in that order : Wesley Burt, Matt Cavotta, Jim Murray, Richard Thomas, Ron Spencer and Dan Scott. Category:Custom champions